


从良 24

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 24

24-1

\----------

 

五月里的天那么好，柳絮也不怎么飘了，仿佛一切的纷乱，侵扰，蛊惑人心的事儿都尘埃落定，惹人厌烦的白毛毛被踩进泥土，它们沉重的身子再也不会偷偷侵入进人们的气管或是肺片，引起夜间骇人的猛咳和胸闷。

今夜也好，这四九城立夏之后霾就减了，星星虽然说不上多，但仍是错落在夜幕上，熠熠生光。

窗帘没拉圆满，王晰倚在床头，打眼过去可以看见半片星光。周深已经在他手边睡熟了，他不用凑近去端详，也知道周深的脸蛋是怎样的甜软嫩滑。

周深在他身边虽然只有几个月，却像几年那么长，好似他们本该就认识。王晰看着周深从紧紧拘着的花苞一路绽放，到现在是最盛大的样子，他心里头圆满极了。

月也好人也好一切都好。

 

天见热，周深却也要王晰的一只胳膊作陪，周深只说这叫安全感，那年轻柔软的身子缠上来，把王晰的胳膊贴得没有缝隙，一臂的热流汩汩得涌，王晰倒是有些明白什么叫安全感了。

周深与他说自己从前总是做噩梦，梦里的人都好狰狞，可自从睡到王晰身边，所有的迷蒙幻境都是香甜的，那些梦醒的早晨周深总会拉着王晰讲，说昨夜见到了山，见到了水，见到了星星，还见到了晰哥。

王晰会亲着他带有欣喜雀跃的脸说，我无时无刻不在。

周深有问过王晰曾做什么样的梦，王晰只说自己睡得沉，不记得有什么梦。

王晰对周深从未有半点隐瞒，除了关于梦这事儿。他是总做梦的，也都记得很清，仿佛那不是梦，而是鲜血淋漓的真实。

夜夜的苦难，连想一下心口都又涩又腥，这让他怎能对那白玉一样干净的人说。

 

王晰在床头靠一会儿，渐渐的也乏了，见瘦的腰背滑着就进了被子。睡衣被搓成了卷儿贴在腰后有些硌人，他也懒得去弄。王晰仍脱不下他身上的衣裳，哪怕是和周深睡在一起，他始终无法使自己赤裸，一层无用的薄睡衣是他的屏障，是他的膜，是他留给自己看的处女情结。

而且王晰恐惧赤裸的感觉，那样的他什么都没有，任何人都可以来他身上摸一把，或狎昵或怜爱，他都无法反抗。

尽管再没有人敢去揩他的油，以往那些瞧不上他的，那些曾把他当作玩意儿的，那些他所有不忍看的过去，那无边无尽的恶臭都随着五月里的柳絮落没了，匿迹了。可王晰仍将自己困顿于惊惧之中，他做不到把那些事扔的一干二净，仿佛不是记忆黏着他，而是他撒不开手。

也怪他曾自大的以为自己尽可游刃有余得摆弄钱权肉欲，在这红尘滚滚浪滔滔的四九城，颇有片叶不沾身的潇洒。

 

王晰竟是羡慕郑云龙的，他现在是看着周深，可郑云龙临回屋的笑总在他眼前，弯弯的眼，细碎的牙，笼络在一起是好惊心的醉人。明明郑云龙是王晰的一部分，还是最脏最臭最让人避讳的那些，可他现下却笑得那么畅快，那么恣意。

有人把郑云龙彻底的从王晰身上剥下来了，或是说把郑云龙身上的王晰刮下来了。他还帮郑云龙洗得干干净净，并且在每一寸肌肤上都抹了香蜜。王晰从未把郑云龙当个完整的人看，可他现在却羡慕，或已经可以说是在嫉妒。

王晰最讨厌做无用功，可他小半辈子都在舍近求远。

周深将带着槐花味儿的酒气喷在王晰脸上，霎时就把他的眼皮呼沉了，或许也是因于他思绪太重，他不愿再去想了，只闭着眼用唇去蹭周深秀挺的鼻尖，这甜软的触感也将自己拉入梦，周深咕哝了一声，王晰已经睡了，所以他没听清周深说的是，

“小叔叔。”

 

王晰老家也是和周家一样的老宅院，虽比不上那十分之一的气派，不过在随性的东北建筑里，也是端着一股劲儿的。

可王晰去过周家的老宅，远远的也望见过他们家的祠堂，自己家与之比起来，像是个半路出家的半秃子，连戒疤都是抹了锅底黑点上去的。

他实在好羡慕，可他不说，王晰从小就不爱把心里的话讲出来，放佛生来就知道人没脸面活不了。他刚念书的时候，班对班的都是家境差不多的同学，他们都住洋式的楼，只有王晰一个人还活在旧时光的宅院里，可王晰不敢问父亲为什么家里不盖几幢新楼，因他怕见父亲略带酸涩的笑。

此刻王晰正站在老家的大宅院前，他看到了家里的老师傅在泡发瑶柱和海参，想是爷爷要吃盅佛跳墙了，可爷爷只能吃一勺汤，那里的精华太浓，老人家肠胃是无福消受的，所以剩下来满满一盅都会落到王晰面前，可王晰也不爱吃，他嫌这口味太厚，一碗海味山珍勾不起他兴趣。

他更喜欢姨奶奶煮的汤圆，尤其是要浇红糖的底儿，正想着想着，就看见姨奶奶穿着她最喜欢的袄裙在后院磨起了糯米粉，那粉跟腻子一样滑，闻起来就香的不行。姨奶奶的手满是岁月痕迹，可包圆子的速度却那样快，一个人可以包王晰十个。

王晰很喜欢他姨奶奶，这南来的老人家总带着股婉约，在这粗旷的北方里倒是有股格格不入的靓丽，她有时会哼曲子，人老了可嗓子还年轻，软软的调子真是妙极了，正巧煮汤圆的小锅也滚沸，王晰好想去尝一个，咦？怎么舀不起来。

哦，这是梦呀。

王晰盯着那碗镜面似的甜汤好一会儿，盯得眼睛都酸了，他一眨，再睁眼时脚下换了金黄贵气的地毯，是王晰小时候在同学家里见过的那种。

王晰总觉得那颜色又土又俗，比不上自己家里素色的毯子，可也是又软又富贵，他有些想多再那上面停留半刻。

可他突然又不想了，因为他听到了令人作呕的声音，带着十万年都刷不净的油花，把他的耳朵都塞住了。

“晰晰。”

“晰晰。”

“晰晰。”

王晰快吐了，可他的脚被这富贵的地毯绑住，动也不能。他抬头，远远看见张床，是酒店里的那种铺着毫无气氛的白床单，那床本是离他远远的，却在一点一点靠近他，几乎是要摆在他面前。这时王晰看清了，连被搅成一坨分不清头尾的红色床旗都看清了，那上面是金线绣的花开富贵，一朵又一朵好大的牡丹叠压，俗的不能再俗。

或是说王晰回忆起了。

这好脏的场面。

四个男人把床填得满满登登，光着他们肉多到下垂的屁股摇摆，快硬不起来的肉茎在身前一甩一甩的，正散着股腐臭味，王晰好爱干净的一个人，他无法再忍受这样的场面。

他正要走，可有人发现了他，王晰看不清那男人的脸，只能听见他说，

“呀，这怎么还有个晰晰。”

那男人转过身的时候，把床空出来个缝，原来床上还有个人，他带着扎眼的红项圈，细瘦的腰已经被淋满了汁水，从王晰这看过去，那身子像被蛛网缠在了床上，腋下腿窝脚趾缝都是不清不楚的银丝。

这是谁啊。

太可怜了。

咦？谁把镜子搬了过来。

王晰看见了被埋在肉堆里的脸。

 

周深是被王晰踢醒的。

王晰睡觉一向很老实，就躺在那死人一样一宿都不会翻个身，可周深梦里觉着腰上疼，像是被顶碎了脊梁骨，睁眼睛才发觉是王晰踹了他。

周深坐起来时有些懵，乱着头发看王晰的脸，王晰那眉头皱得好紧，少说能夹死五只苍蝇。

周深猜他是梦魇了，想要去摇醒他，手却还没碰上肩膀，只见王晰突然挣扎起来，他在喊，快要把嗓子都撕裂了，

“——别碰我”

“——干你妈的”

“——滚啊”

王晰的四肢突然又静下来，他喉头滚了两下，竟是哭了，啜着声说，

“别……别……”

“求你……”

 

“晰哥。”

“晰哥！”

周深把他摇醒了。

 

 

24-2

\-------------

 

王晰起身的时候已是满身满脸的汗，他披着的薄衫都湿透了，猛得坐起来双目失焦的愣了好久，周深又怯怯的叫了他一声才回过神来，把溃散的目光拢好，落在周深那张带着些懵然的脸上，王晰像是心头肉被揪着，他一把将人拢进怀里，顺着他的后背低声的说，

“对不起深深。”

“吓着你了。”

周深没说话，夜里太静，他听得见王晰的心跳又快又重，渐渐有些失频，他回抱过去捋着王晰的脊骨，拇指和食指用上三分力，从他的脖子根刮到尾巴骨，带着些甜软的嗓音说，

“晰晰不怕…… ”

忽的王晰浑身都僵硬了，周深只觉得脖子根好凉，王晰呼出的气儿都是冰冷的，他有些惊，小心翼翼的叫他，

“晰……”

 

王晰突然把周深扑进床里撕扯，他像是魔怔了，把带着痛的瘢红烙在周深的锁骨到腹下，他似是毫无意识只知道啃咬的兽，周深已经懵了，他从未见过王晰这样暴虐的模样，他左边的乳头已经被咬破，王晰的牙不尖，能把柔韧的乳肉咬出血来可想而知是费了多大的力气。

周深喜欢刺激与被掌控的感觉，可他不喜欢这样毫无缘由的暴虐，此刻的王晰就像是只有一副肉壳子，那里面装的不知是谁。周深开始挣扎，可越挣扎王晰下的嘴越重，是要把他的肉都撕掉，周深无法，只能在腿上稍稍使力，小腿一绷就把王晰踹开。

饶是周深好久没练他身上那二两肉，他腿上也有是有劲儿的，这一脚就把王晰蹬到了床边，可是把王晰踢醒了，他怔怔的颓坐着，看见周深那满身痕迹和几绽血花，也不管是谁把他踹出去了，他几乎是跪行到周深面前，却又不敢抱，只跪在那连碰也不敢，颤抖抖伸出手，停在周深身前说，

“深深…… ”他嗓子好哑，像是千万丈裂谷下的冥冥魂灵。

两行泪猝不及防的从王晰薄而利的颚尖滑落，砸在周深的腿肉上，砸进他心里。

 

周深的心被这两滴金镏子砸慌了，他从未见过王晰落泪，甚至连他感动时也很少泛起泪花。周深知道他一定是梦见以前的事儿了，他极小心得捧起王晰的脸细碎温柔的落下亲吻，把那些咸湿都卷去。周深只知道王晰以前过得苦，却不知道他到底发生过什么，那破鞋是怎么个破法阿云嘎从未提起过，不过他也懒得去问，周深从不在意过去，是好是坏的对周深而言无有所谓，他不在意无法更改的旧时光，他只在意每一个空白的明天。

 

周深低低唤王晰的名字，带着无比心疼和一些他自己都未察觉的怜悯。

他用翻涌的爱潮去浸那看似坚韧的躯体，他欺在王晰身上用最缠绵的方式驱赶那噩梦的遗症，他亲着他，贴着他，舔着他，使出浑身解数把他撩拨到湿硬，又阔开嗓子给王晰深喉，他摁着王晰的胯咕叽咕叽的吞咽，用脚趾夹来床头的油，挖一指自己弄着后穴，揉的差不多就扶着肉茎挑王晰最舒服的姿势往下坐。可也不知道是他舔弄得太过，还是王晰仍是惊虚无力，周深没摆两下王晰就射了，那精液有些稀，快要和水一样。

一瞬间两个人都有一丝尴尬。

软肉从周深的腿间滑出去，搭回他该在的地方，周深屁股里一空，他没去看王晰就只顺势趴在他身上，哼唧哼唧说疼，又牵着王晰的手往自己胸前贴。

王晰也没说话，只是强撑着打弯儿的腿抱着周深去洗澡，周深没见过王晰这样，一时间有些拿不准，只望着王晰的眼睛叫他，不过王晰只是温温的笑，也不说什么就认真的给他洗，周深觉得这场面太尴尬，眼珠滚了一圈觉得装睡可能是最好的解决办法，毕竟他也不知道再要说些什么，索性一闭眼，俩眼一黑就当什么都不知道，也不知王晰是看还是没看出来，左右没人说话，他被温水泡着就真的睡着了。

 

周深再醒来已经是上午，床边已经没什么温度，看来王晰是早起了。周深披着衣裳洗漱过，赤脚走出去。

郑云龙已经吃过饭，在沙发上和阿云嘎视频，周深瞟过一眼，那是茶厅的装潢，可下一瞬间他瞳仁都缩了，因他瞥见了那熟悉的不能再熟悉的身影，周深紧忙把自己的脸别过去从视频的范围里退出，换了两口气平复下来。  
阿云嘎也在视频那头落了吻，匆匆说要去忙，郑云龙点头，五指并齐向前忽扇着挥手。  
周深只做无事的样子去找王晰，王晰又在厨房守着那方水磨，像是昨晚只是一个普通不能再平常的夜。糯米粉的味道好香，把周深勾过去贴着王晰坐下，王晰眼疾得给他垫了软垫。  
王晰是坐在矮凳子上，周深就把脑袋钻进王晰两臂中间，王晰胸口敞着露出些平坦的肉来，正好让周深落上个没擦净的牙膏印子，他不知道方才视频里那一瞥是不是被见着，蓦得心慌，只攀着王晰的脖子讨着要早安吻。

王晰低头寻了那软唇黏一会儿，他手上腾不开，和周深说锅里有鸡蛋羹还热着，叫他自己去吃，周深应下又亲了口王晰的喉结才去，他一掀锅盖，

“晰哥——你没开火啊。”

 

最近王晰的状态太不对，几乎是夜夜长梦，早起时浑身是汗，虽说五月里天儿见热，倒不至于是这种程度。甚至记性也浅了，早上泡了碗百合干，中午又要泡一碗，晚上一看满满的两盆。周深还演着勤俭的角色不让王晰扔，说他浪费粮食，郑云龙是吃什么都行，不过周深自己却被百合涩住了口，以后怕是再不想吃了。

而且王晰这几天是肉眼可见的脾气大，周深总与王晰一起去公司，可从没见他发那样凶的火气，还是连天的撒，周深在一边都看不下去，只和那新来的小助理打眼色，叫赶紧把人清出去，省得再遭受王晰的无名火。

最重要的一点是，王晰最近不太行。

睡前活动的时长一瞬间就缩短，以往的情潮爱欲汹涌得次次令人窒息，可现在周深没有什么展现自我的机会，一次五分钟是不能再多了。接连几次都是这样，王晰脸绿得骇人，周深也不敢再主动撩拨，他是觉得王晰怕是有些肾虚，可他又不敢说。

王晰也意识到自己的身体最近是不大好，被噩梦缠了几天整个人虚得不行，连周深在他身边也是小心翼翼的，思来想去还是看了大夫。

 

医院的化验单掐了一打儿，最后落到中医手里，坐诊大夫是有名望的老爷子，看了化验单，又切一切脉，问了王晰几个羞于启齿的问题，得出个结论。

王晰肾虚了。

房劳过度，情志内伤，使生肾阴亏损。

开了乾元汤的方子让他近期少房事多运动，把忧思驱一驱，再辅以食疗。说王晰还年轻，不是什么大问题。

当时周深也在旁边听着，他脸是又红又绿好不彩色。王晰从出了诊室就没说话，周深拉着王晰衣角亦步亦趋得跟在王晰身后，也没看路，撞上王晰后背才停下脚，王晰挺直着腰悠悠看他，那眼光实在是太复杂，周深只能用存着泪的眼去接，他带着哭腔说，

“对不起……”

王晰把他搂在怀里直叹气，嘴角挂着好苦的笑。

王晰自己知道房劳过度不是重点，怒伤肝，喜伤心，思伤脾，忧伤肺，恐伤肾，他是情志内伤，才连带起身体里别的病症。

要不是他还要脸，王晰是真想问问大夫怎么才能不夜夜梦见恶臭的鸡巴。

 

 

 


End file.
